Pain of Her Past
by Tigsam
Summary: Rogue has a dream about her childhood. Tell me if you want me to continue this story. Chapter 7 is new!
1. In Dreams

"Wake up sweet hart", a smooth Southern accent said.   
Denise opened up her eyes to the warm voice. A beautiful woman with auburn hair and green eyes smiled down warmly at the 5 year old girl who also had the auburn hair and green eyes. "Wake up Denise. The family picnic is soon", the woman said holding out her hand.   
Denise grabbed her mother's hand and the woman playfully pulled Denise out of her bed and to her feet. The girl ran down the stairs followed closely by her mother. She ran right into her father's open arms.   
"My 'lil Rogue good morning". Denise's father said hugging the girl.   
"Henry don' call Denise dat. Rogue means lowlife criminal", the woman said sternly at her husband.   
"The name suits her Cassie. She has a mysterious smile an' eyes", the father said still hugging Denise.   
After eating sandwiches, ice cream, juice, and playing tag with her older sisters Macy and Christina, Denise wandered into the savannah by herself. She always enjoyed the peaceful ways of the savannah and watching the butterflies and few animals that lived here. Sometimes if she was quiet enough the animals would come right up to her.   
She was sitting in a patch of grass watching a butterfly on her shoulder when she saw a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her left eye. She turned her head to the movement and saw her older sister Macy run behind a tree. She knew it was Macy because unlike Christina and Denise, Macy had their father's black hair and baby blue eyes, Christina and Denise had their mother's auburn hair and green eyes. Denise ran over to the tree thinking Macy was playing hide and seek. Instead Denise saw a blue lady with yellow eyes, red-orange hair, and wearing a white dress. Denise backed up a little from the woman. How'd she get here instead of Macy?   
The blue lady walked over to Denise with her arms open and smiling. When she got to Denise she gave her a hug. After the hug was over the woman stood up to look down at Denise. She still had a smile on her face. After a moment of silence Denise finally said, "Who are you?" The woman still had a smile on her face. "You don't remember your aunt Raven?", the blue lady said. Denise shook her head no. The blue lady took Denise's hand and half led, half dragged Denise back towards her family.   
Denise's mom stood up alarmed when the blue lady appeared out of the savannah with Denise. Denise's dad backed away. Christina was asleep on the picnic blanket. Denise's mom ran up to the blue lady.   
"Raven...you're not supposed to come this early. You're supposed to wait until Denise is ten not five. That's the deal", Denise's mom said nervously.   
"I need her sooner than I planned", the blue lady said and then she turned to Denise's dad. "I like the name you gave her Henry. Rogue. It will fit her...soon enough", the blue lady said and led Denise away.   
"Raven! No!", Denise's mom said running after the blue lady. The blue lady quickly reacted. She punched Denise's mom in the face knocking her to the ground. All without ever letting go of Denise's hand.   
"Mama!", Denise yelled wanting to go to her hurt mother.   
"No Rogue. You belong to me now", the blue lady said coldly dragging Denise away.   
"Take care of mah baby! Even if yah can't take care of yah own!", Denise's mom yelled after the blue lady still sitting on the ground. Denise's father and Macy ran to comfort Denise's mom.   
The blue lady kept dragging Denise through the savannah.

Rogue woke up with a start. She mopped her long auburn hair out of her face and glanced at her alarm clock. 3:15. 2 hours before she was supposed to wake up. She shrugged and got up. Since she only slept in a bra and panties she put on a robe and went out on her patio.   
That was the advantage of living in Xavier's mansion. Everybody had their own personal patio.   
"Rogue you okay?", Logan's gruff but concerned voice asked from below. He'd obviously been on night watch.   
"Had a bad dream sugah", Rogue said looking down over the patio.   
" Wanna talk about it?", Logan said after a moment of silence.   
" I don' even remember it sugah", Rogue said looking up at the full moon.


	2. Memories

Pain of Her Past Part 2

"Wake up Rogue", Mystique said. She was really mad now. She'd let Rogue sleep later than usual.   
"I said wake up", Mystique said a little louder. The 12 year old auburn haired girl still slept.   
"Fine. Have it your way", Mystique said. She reached out and snatched the blanket off the girl. Then she raised up the mattress about 10 inches so that the girl was dumped on the floor. When she hit the floor her green eyes cracked open.   
"Why'd yah do that Raven?", the girl said sleepily climbing to her feet.   
"Today is very important. You're powers have manifested Rogue", Mystique announced.   
"What powers?", Rogue asked.   
"Rogue you're are a mutant. A human being born with unique DNA that allows them to have very powerful gifts. Your mother was also a mutant. You also have your mother's powers. The ability to absorb others powers, memories, and abilities through skin to skin contact. With my help your mother learned to control her gifts and it only manifests when she wants it to," Mystique explained.   
Rogue remembered very little about her family. Probably because a few months after Mystique got Rogue she took Rogue to a doctor who did some brain surgeries on Rogue. The scars were still on Rogue's scalp with only her auburn hair covering them up.   
"What was mah mothah like Raven?", Rogue asked.   
"She looked just like you", was all Mystique said.   
"How do I know I really have powers?", Rogue asked.   
"I knew you'd ask. Victor come here for a minute", Mystique said.   
A few moments later a huge man came into the room. He had long blonde hair and long fingernails. It was his eyes that scared Rogue. They were solid brown with no irises or pupils or anything a normal human eye should have. Rogue backed away even though the guy was on the other side of the room next to Mystique.   
"Victor will you let Rogue use her power on you", Mystique said smiling at Victor.   
Victor glanced at Rogue. "Why?", he growled at Mystique.   
"It shouldn't hurt", Mystique said making a trail on Victor's chest with her fingertip.   
"Okay. What's the runt's name?", Victor said.   
"Rogue", Mystique answered.   
"Well c'mere Rogue", Victor said. All his attention was focused on Rogue now.   
Rogue stayed where she was where she was. Something about this Victor scared her.   
"Well go over to her then", Mystique said.   
Victor started towards Rogue. She was too scared to move. He stopped about 8 inches from her. That was too close for Rogue's comfort but she didn't move.   
"Rogue do what I showed you", Mystique said from across the room.   
Rogue hesitated. Then she slowly put her hands over Victor's rough calloused hands. For about a second nothing happened then the crackle of energy being transferred took over the room. Rogue felt dizzy but didn't let go. Then she felt strong. Really strong. And angry. The kind of angry that could make her destroy the entire state of California. When she let go Victor sank to the floor.   
Mystique smiled and thought to herself "It's time".   
Rogue started breathing really hard. She whipped around to the window and ripped the curtains down. Then she smashed the window with her bare fists. The anger was still there. She wanted to kill somebody. Anybody. And then taste their blood. she turned slowly toward Victor who was still on the floor. within seconds she pounced on him clawing and biting and hitting.   
"Rogue! No! Stop!", Mystique said. She pulled Rogue off of Victor by her T-shirt.   
Rogue suddenly didn't feel so strong and angry anymore. She sat down with her back to the wall. Panting.   
Victor suddenly sprung up. "I'm gonna kill that little bitch if she ever does that again!", Victor bellowed. Rogue covered her ears in fear.   
"I'm sorry Victor. She must've absorbed too much of your energy. C'mon", Mystique said grabbing Victor's arm. She led him out of the room. She closed the door behind them.   
Suddenly Rogue saw a flash in her head. A man was screaming at a boy with long blonde hair. The boy's mom also had long blonde hair. She was trying to stop the father but with no success.   
"Craig leave Victor alone please!", the woman begged.   
"Natasha he's a freak! He deserves whatever he gets!", the father-Craig-yelled.   
"So he's a little different. He's still our son!", the mother-Natasha-said.   
Craig whipped around and punched Natasha in the face. Natasha fell onto the couch. "Never call that little freak our son", Craig snarled.   
The blonde haired boy stood there in silence. Rogue could just feel the anger building up in the boy. Why was he keeping his anger all inside and why was he so quiet?   
The man turned from his fallen wife back to the boy. He kept screaming at his son. Gesturing and his neck veins were popping out. Rogue could only hear the most hurtful words that the man said: freak, freak of nature, son of a bitch, shame of this whole family, etc. Finally the father grabbed the son roughly by his shoulder and threw him into an open closet. He slammed the closet door shut and locked it. Then he stormed out of the house. Natasha started sobbing,   
There was an awkward moment of silence then the closet door busted open. He immediately lunged at Natasha.   
"Victor! Noooooooooo!" Natasha screamed out in a bloodcurdling tone. Then silence.   
After the murder Victor walked around the house looking for his father. He even looked in the garage and the shed. Oh well. He'd wait cause he sure as hell wasn't leaving until he got the man who'd given him hell all his 11 years on Earth.   
Rogue crawled over to her bed and after a lot of struggle she pulled herself onto the bed. She laid down and closed her eyes.   
A few moments later footsteps entered. They stopped near Rogue. Rogue could sense the person hovering over her.   
She opened her eyes.   
"Get ready we have a lot of training to do for my important assignment", Mystique said.   
"What important assignmen'?", Rogue asked still lying down.   
"I'll tell you when the time is right. Are you all right?", Mystique said.   
"Yea'", Rogue said.   
Mystique stood there for a moment. Then she said "training starts in an hour" and left.   
Rogue weakly sat up. She slipped out of her pajamas and slipped into a T-shirt and jeans and sandals. She pulled her naturally wavy auburn hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to the kitchen. She made herself some grits and eggs, her favorite breakfast. Even though she lived in Maryland she loved southern cooking.   
Cody St. Matthews walked in. He was another training recruit of Mystique and could always bring a smile to Rogue's face or make her laugh. He called her Ro'.   
"Morning Ro'", Cody said with a heavy New Jersey accent. He always said that Rogue's voice made her sound like a southern belle out of the movies. Whatever a southern belle was.   
"Mornin' Cody", Rogue said cooking eggs on the stove. When they were finished she put them on her plate along with her grits. Cody made a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. He said this was the second best thing to eat after a Philly cheese sandwich or lo mien.   
As soon as she started to eat Cody said "Can we go outside for a minute. To talk?", Cody said.   
Rogue put down her fork. "Okay"   
The two went outside and under a giant oak tree. They stood in silence for a few minutes.   
"Ro' I really like you", Cody said looking at Rogue with his weird lime green eyes. "I like you too", Rogue said. "No I mean I really really like you. Like this", Cody said and leaned over to kiss Rogue. Before she could warn him the sound of energy being transferred took over the air around the two.   


Gambit could sense something was wrong. He left the beer on the counter and followed his sense. It stopped at Rogue's room.   
Rogue screamed. This time she remembered the dream.   
She turned on her light and went over to her mirror. Hesitantly she raised up a lock of her auburn hair. Then she saw it. A faint scar on her scalp.   
"Oh mah gawd", Rogue said. She let her auburn hair back down just as Gambit came in.   
"Chere are you okay?", Gambit asked.   
"No mah...mah past is coming back", Rogue said shivering. Her eyes started tearing up.   
"Maybe yah shoul' talk to dah Professor or Jeannie tomorrow", Gambit suggested.   
"Yea I will", Rogue said going back to bed. She crawled in and Gambit tucked her in.   
"What did yah see of yah past chere?", Gambit said.   
"When I was in Marylan' with Mystique", Rogue said snuggling deeper into her sheets.   
"Yah must be startin' to remember stuff cuz in yah subconscious yah see stuff yah may not while yah awake", Gambit said. He sat in a chair that he'd pulled up to next to Rogue's bed.   
"Do yah want me to stay here wit, yah?", Gambit asked.   
"Yea. That'd be real nice. Will yah go with me tomorrow to see the Professor or Jean tomorrow too?", Rogue said.   
"Yea chere", Gambit said. Rogue smiled and closed her eyes.   
  



	3. Used

Pain of Her Past Part 3

Mystique and Rogue walked over to Debalivere Place Apartments.   
"This is your special assignment Rogue", Mystique said. The two walked past a doorman. Rogue was now 15 and Mystique was in the identity of a woman with black hair and green eyes. Rogue was pretty much use to Mystique's power: changing identities.   
Mystique went to an elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor.   
"What do I have to do?", Rogue asked when she got on the elevator.   
"An enemy of mine Carol Danvers is here. I need some information from her mind", Mystique said still in her other form.   
"So yah want me to...", Rogue said. "Yes Rogue", Mystique answered.   
The two got off the elevator and turned right. They stopped outside the door that said 5C.   
"Remember to catch her off guard Rogue", Mystique said and knocked on the door. Rogue took a deep breath and nodded.   
A few moments later a beautiful blonde young woman came to the door. She looked like a college student. Rogue felt intimidated by the woman.   
"Can I help you with something?", the young woman asked.   
This is an enemy to Mystique? She looks like a Barbie doll not the all powerful Ms. Marvel Mystique talks about. Rogue thought to herself.   
"Yea me and mah daughtah Marie came here to visit some relatives. They' not home and we need to use the phone. Can we use yours?", Mystique asked. Whoevers identity she'd taken this time had a southern accent.   
"Yes. Come in", the blonde woman said. She ushered Mystique and Rogue in. The phone was in the living room. Mystique picked it up and dialed a number.   
"You can sit down. Do you want anything to drink?", the blonde woman said clearing 4 college books off the couch. She'd obviously been doing homework. A Vanilla Ice music video was on MTV.   
Rogue sat down and said "some watah please".   
"Okay I'll bring you some water and I'll bring you some iced tea ma'am", Carol said to Mystique and went towards the kitchen.   
Rogue waited for Mystique's cue as she looked at the pictures. Carol was holding a Dalmatian puppy in one. In another she was smiling with her parents at her high school graduation. "A teen super hero and could still graduate with a 4.0 GPA", was what Rogue imagined the school principal saying about Carol Danvers. Then in another picture she was with a group of other pretty girls all in their pajamas.   
Friendship. One of the few things Rogue had never experienced. She'd experienced love with Cody but he was gone now because of her.   
Rogue snapped herself back to reality. Suddenly Mystique transformed from the woman with black hair and green eyes and a southern accent to her true form: blue skin, white dress, red-orange hair, and yellow eyes.   
Rogue made eye contact with Mystique and nodded.   
Just then Carol Danvers came into the room. She had a tray with two glasses on it but when she saw Mystique she dropped it.   
"Mystique well well, you've snaked yourself into my place finally", Carol Danvers said with a smirk. She raised her fists and started towards Mystique.   
Mystique threw a high kick that Carol Danvers immediately ducked. Wow. Maybe she has some spunk in her after all Rogue thought as she creeped up behind Carol Danvers. Carol didn't notice because she was busy with Mystique. Rogue positioned herself behind Carol Danvers so that when she finally remembered the girl sitting on her couch it's be to late.   
Suddenly Carol Danvers threw a right hook that sent Mystique flying into the wall. Rogue gasped and Carol Danvers whipped around. Rogue quickly clasped Carol Danvers face between her hands. A look of pure terror was on Carol Danver's face mostly because Rogue was giving her an evil smile just like Mystique's. She tried to struggle but wasn't strong enough to. Suddenly Rogue's ears started ringing and she felt strong. Stronger than she had when she'd absorbed Sabretooth when she was 12.   
"Don't let go yet Rogue", Mystique said slowly climbing to her feet. Rogue obeyed her. Carol Danvers suddenly started slumping towards the floor. Rogue let her fall with only her hands on her face holding her up. When Carol Danver's eyes closed Rogue let her fall to the floor unconscious. Mystique staggered over to Rogue.   
"Lets go Rogue", Mystique said. Rogue nodded and started to follow when suddenly flashes of memories took over her head.   
Pajama parties. Going to proms. Buying shoes at the mall. Going to the movies. Flirting with boys. Eating sushi for the first time. Crying over her first heartbreak. Going on her first date. Getting a puppy for her 13th birthday. Talking on the phone for 3 hours. Getting her first french kiss.   
Rogue collapsed to the floor. Black.   
When she woke up she looked into a bright light. a doctor was shining a light into her eyes.   
Rogue sprung up. "Whoa darlin' sit down", the doctor said. He had gloves on and eased Rogue down by gently pushing down her arm. Mystique sat in a chair on the other side of the room. "So Tracey will she be all right?", Mystique said walking over to Rogue. She was now in her true form holding a ice pack to the back of her head.   
"I'm not sure Raven. What is your name child?", the doctor asked.   
"Rogue...I think", Rogue said.   
"How old are you child?", the doctor asked.   
"20.......yea....20", Rogue said.   
Mystique didn't say anything then she got a mischievous smile on her face.   
"Where's the Avengers mansion Carol?", Mystique asked. The doctor gave Mystique a weird look.   
"I'll take yah there", Rogue said.   
"Raven what are you doing?", the doctor asked.   
"Getting my revenge on an enemy. When will Rogue be ready to leave?", Mystique said with an evil smile.   
"That Carol Danvers girl is comatose Raven. Why don't you..", the doctor started to say.   
"Don't tell me what to do Tracey! Now tell me when will Rogue be able to leave?", Mystique snarled at the doctor.   
"Well now but she is mentally unstable", the doctor said, "She is in a very fragile mental state".   
"Don't worry...I'll take care of her", Mystique said with an evil smile.   


Rogue woke up with a start. So did Gambit. The alarm went off.   
"Well I'm gonna go showah. Leave me some breakfas' sugah", Rogue said and went into her bathroom. Another advantage to living in Xavier's mansion was that each bedroom had it's own bathroom. Nobody had to share a bathroom.   
"We can go see da Professor or Jeannie aftah breakfast cher", Gambit said. For a split second he thought of joining Rogue in the shower but instead left. 


	4. Journey Into The Mind

Pain of Her Past Part 4

Note: Guten Tag is German for hello   
Amigo is Spanish for male friend   
Nina is Spanish for little girl   
Perra is Spanish for bitch   
Adios is Spanish for good bye   
Monsieur is French for mister or sir   
Cher is French for dear   
Hola is Spanish for hello   
Chica is Spanish for girl

Gracias is Spanish for thankyou

I want to thank all my loyal readers for encouraging me to keep this series going.   
  
  


Rogue and Gambit went to the boathouse. Jean Grey was on the couch reading. Gambit knocked on the door.   
"Come in!", Jean yelled. Gambit and Rogue walked in.   
"What's wrong?", Jean asked looking up from Little Women. It was one of her favorite books.   
"I need yah to find somethin' fo' me in mah head", Rogue said sitting down.   
"What exactly?", Jean asked.   
"Mah family. I saw 'em in mah dreams. Remy said I could see yah since yah a telepath and yah could find 'em fo' me", Rogue said.   
"Well all right", Jean said. She positioned herself so that she sat directly across from Rogue. The women sat there for a moment staring at each other as Jean worked her way into Rogue's mind. Then at about the same time their eyes closed.   
Gambit watched on in curiosity. 

Rogue and Jean stood in a hallway. One door was faint and barely visible.   
"I think dats it", Rogue said walking over slowly to the faint door.   
Jean looked for a doorknob. There wasn't one so she used telekinetic force. It slowly opened. There was a bright light coming from the door.   
"I guess this is mah chil'hood", Rogue said and stepped into the doorway. Jean followed close behind.   
"This is dah fam'ly picnic. I saw it in mah dream", Rogue said. Jean nodded and watched the scene.   
3 little girls chased each other around. 2 of them had auburn hair and green eyes. The other one had black hair and blue hair. All of them had on green floral printed sun dresses and green sandals. The oldest one, the one with black hair and blue eyes suddenly stopped running. She looked into the deep savannah.   
"It's someone out 'der mama", the girl said. "Probably jus' a jackrabbit Macy", the mother said from the picnic basket but she got up nervously anyway to look. "I'm gonna go look mama", Macy said and disappeared into the savannah.   
"I'm goin' to sleep" Christina said and went over to the picnic blanket and laid down.   
"I'm goin' into dah savannah", the youngest girl said. "Dats me", Rogue said.   
"Denise be careful", the mother warned. Denise nodded and went into the savannah.   
"After dat Mystique took me", Rogue said.   
Suddenly the two women were jerked roughly out the memory and into the hallway again. The door to this memory slammed shut and vanished.   
"What happened?", Rogue asked. "We weren't supposed to see that memory", Jean said.   
Then 7 more doors appeared in the hallway.   
"Better go see those before they disappear to", Jean said. She went to the first door and used her telekinesis to open it.   
Rogue gasped soon after the two women entered the room. "Dats me with Mystique".   
An auburn haired little girl of about 6 or 7 years old was at a bedside. Two old women were also there. Mystique (in her true form) was in a bed holding a bundle wrapped in a blanket. She looked like she was really tired. One of the old women had a heavy German accent.   
"Vhat vill you name him Raven?", the old women asked.   
"Kurt. He will have his father's last name: Wagner", Mystique answered.   
"Kurt Wagner's a proud name", the other old woman said.   
"Can I hold him Raven?", the auburn haired little girl said.   
Mystique looked at the two old women. They both nodded.   
"All right but you must not get attached Rogue. Be careful with Kurt", Mystique said. She gently handed the bundle to Rogue. "Elevate his head Rogue", Mystique said.   
Rogue looked down at the baby. It had blue skin and yellow eyes just like Mystique. Rogue smiled at the baby and it smiled back. Rogue gave the baby her pointer finger expecting it to wrap it's tiny hand around her finger but instead something else from under the blanket grabbed her finger. The baby laughed. Rogue peeked under the blanket and was shocked to see a tail.   
"Raven, Kurt got a tail!", Rogue said.   
Ssssssssh Rogue. Me and Helga have some things to discuss. So Helga you'll take Kurt with you to Germany?", Mystique said.   
"Yes", Helga said.   
"What exactly will you do with him?", Mystique answered.   
"Put him somevhere he'll be safe. People vill come to accept him", Helga said.   
"Well hopefully he'll be happy wherever you take him. You can proceed to take him. I'll come back for him when I need him", Mystique said and laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. The other old woman put a warm cloth on Mystique's forehead.   
Helga walked over to Rogue. "Guten Tag Kurt", Helga said taking Kurt from Rogue and then she left. Rogue watched Helga leave with Kurt.   
"Why'd she take Kurt?", Rogue asked. "Because Rogue, Kurt won't be accepted here in America", Mystique said with her eyes closed.   
Again Jean and Rogue were yanked out of the memory and the door slammed shut and vanished.   
"Lets try this one", Rogue said. She went to the next door. Suprisingly this one had a doorknob. Rogue turned it and went in. Jean was behind her.   
Mystique in her true form was sitting in a doctor's laboratory. An auburn haired girl was lying on an examination table unconscious. She'd obviously been knocked out by drugs. She looked about 8 or 9 years old. Just then a gray haired male doctor enters the office. He greets Mystique not at all shocked by her appearance. Then he walks over to the girl.   
"So what is it for this time Raven?", the doctor asked. "One of your infamous brain surgeries Tracey. I don't want her to remember anything before she became mine", Mystique said. "For what purpose?", the doctor asked. "You know for what purpose Tracey", Mystique said then she picked up a People magazine and started flipping through the magazine.   
The doctor started cutting the auburn haired girl's hair until it was close to her scalp. Then he got a razor and shaved off the remaining hair. The auburn hair was now lying in three scattered piles on the floor. Then the doctor got a Kleenex tissue. He poured rubbing alcohol on it and then wiped it on the girl's head. Then the doctor picked up a scalpel. Then the memory flashed forward.   
The girl from the operation table was now in front of a mirror. She was looking at her bald head and the stitches. A tear slowly came down her right cheek. Mystique walked in then.   
"Rogue your hair will grow back", Mystique said obviously annoyed.   
Rogue turned to Mystique. Her green eyes were narrowed in anger. "Why'd yah do this ta me?", Rogue said.   
"It's for your own good Rogue. Everything I do is for your benefit Rogue. Uh..by the way do you know your other name?", Mystique asked.   
"What'cha talkin' 'bout. Rogue's da only name I evah had", Rogue said turning back to the mirror. Mystique smiled. "See everything I do is for your benefit", she said and left.   
The memory just disappeared and the two women found themselves back in the hallway of Rogue's memory.   
"Lets try this one", Rogue said and turned the doorknob and went in.   
"Dats Cody! Da first boy who eva kissed me!", Rogue said. She didn't want to see this memory but she had to know more about her past.   
"Cody! Cody! Cody wake up!", an auburn haired girl said. She leaned over a convulsing Cody who was lying on the grass.   
"Rogue what happened?", Mystique said from a second floor window.   
Rogue didn't answer. She sank to her knees with tears streaming down her face.   
"She absorbed Cody's powers Victor", Mystique said turning to Victor who was leaning on the doorway smoking a cigar.   
"Kill the little bitch", was all Victor said. "No Victor! She has many things to learn. Go take Cody to our doctor. Don't touch Rogue", Mystique said. Victor grumbled but left to do what Mystique said.   
"Lets go to another memory. We're about to be yanked out anyway", Jean said. "Okay", Rogue agreed. After they left the memory the door vanished.   
Again there was a doorknob. Rogue turned it and walked in.   
Macy, Christina, and Rogue's mother were sitting on a bed crying.   
"Will we evah see Denise again mama?", Macy, the oldest, asked.   
"I don' know", Rogue's mother sobbed.   
"Who was dat blue lady I saw Denise wit'", Macy asked.   
"You saw her?", Rogue's mother asked suddenly focusing all her attention on Macy now.   
"Yea'. She took Denise wit' her didn't she?", Macy asked.   
"Dats none of yah concern Macy", Rogue's mother said.   
"She did. Yah jus' don' wanna tell me!", Macy said.   
"Go to yah room Macy!", Rogue's mother yelled.   
"Yah know why dat blue lady took Denise and everythang mama! Yah do!", Macy said and climbed off the bed and left the room.   
"I miss Denise mama", Christina said.   
Rogue's mother hugged Christina closer to her and continued sobbing. Just then Rogue's father came into the room.   
"Cassie ah can' believe yah let Raven take Denise. Ah mean don' yah remember da nightmare Raven put yah through?", Rogue's father said.   
"Denise will have powahs she won' be able to control", Cassie said."Hopefully Raven's takin' care of Denise".   
"Yea....hopefully. I'm goin' out don' wait up", Rogue's father said and left the room. He couldn't take it anymore. His youngest daughter with one of the coldest and most manipulative human beings on the planet. It was bad enough that Raven now had legal custody of Denise or Rogue Darklholme as she was now known.   
Suddenly the memory disappeared. The two women were in a pure white room and there was one door left. The two women slowly walked to the door. As they approached the door slowly opened on it's own apparently.   
They stepped inside the door and found themselves in a smoke filled bar. The bartenders were all female and were dancing on the bar counter. All the people in the bar were talking but Jean and Rogue could only hear the conversation of two men who were playing pool.   
"So amigo how ya want me to get your nina?", the dark haired man said. He was obviously of Spanish heritage.   
"Denise or Rogue ain' a lil' girl. She shoul' be 16 by now", the other man said with a distinct Southern accent.   
"I think that's your father Rogue", Jean whispered. Rogue nodded.   
"Okay how do yah want me to get Rogue from that perra?", the dark haired man said.   
"Go up to Marylan'. Take Roxy with you. Get Roxy to befrien' Rogue and lure her out of dat place. Mystique's poisonin' her mind now as we speak. Do yah know Cassie still has nightmares cuz of Mystique?", the man with the Southern accent said.   
"Poor thing. Well we bettah hope we save Rogue soon", the dark haired man said.   
"I'll give yah 30 grand fo' savin' Rogue and I'll give yah a months time", the Southern man said.   
"Deal amigo. Well adios I got a pregnant girlfriend at home", the dark haired man said and left.   
Suddenly the room cleared until it was pure white and then another door appeared.   
As the two women approached the door opened on it's own. They cautiously stepped into the door.   
A slim young woman with long strawberry blonde hair and the dark haired man from the bar stood outside a fuse box. The young woman held the flashlight.   
Rogue woulda recognized those sapphire eyes from anywhere.   
"Roxy!", Rogue said. "You know her?", Jean asked.   
"She was my only friend while at Marylan'. I had a very sheltahd life fo' years", Rogue said.   
The man picked at the fuse box until the building they were near went completely dark. The house now blended in with the nighttime.   
"We've accomplished it Gonzalez", Roxy said with a French accent.   
"Roxy go find Rogue. I'll stop Sabretooth, Mystique, an' Destiny, the dark haired man-Gonzalez-said.   
"On it monsieur", Roxy said and ran off into the darkness. The man watched after her for awhile and then ran off into an opposite direction. As soon as the man entered the building he got a call on his cell phone.   
"Hola?", the man said.   
"Gonzalez I've entered de building. I'm proceeding to Rogue's bedroom. We'll meet you outside by de fuse box. Bye," Roxy said and hung up.   
She ran over to the staircase and went upstairs. She'd spent enough time here when Mystique wasn't around and Destiny wasn't baby-sitting Rogue to scope out the place. She knew this place like the back of her hand and she truly did enjoy her time spent with Rogue.   
"I'm almost 'dere", Roxy thought to herself. She stopped outside Rogue's bedroom door and knocked softly.   
Suddenly she heard a noise behind her.   
Gonzalez threw open Mystique's bedroom door. His AK-47 in his hand. He quickly sweeped his flashlight across the room. Mystique or Sabretooth or Destiny weren't in the room.   
Gonzalez picked up his cell phone. He dialed Roxy's cell phone. He had to warn her.   
"Rogue what are you doing out here?", Roxy asked.   
"I wanted some watah. What'cha doin' here?", Rogue said.   
"Uh...we're getting you out of here. Mystique's poisonin' your mind", Roxy said.   
"No..I wanna stay", Rogue said.   
"Why cher?", Roxy asked.   
"She takes care of me", Rogue said.   
"You have a real family down south who cares for you. That's why I'm here. To take you to them. Me and my friend Gonzalez will you take you to them. Follow me", Roxy said. Rogue looked like she was considering it when suddenly she gasped.  
"I don' think so girlie", a gruff voice said from inside Rogue's room. Rogue backed away as a clawed hand grabbed Roxy into Rogue's room. Rogue backed away as the clawed hand grabbed Roxy into the room.   
There was no answer on Roxy's cell phone.   
"Oh my god", Gonzalez said. He went up the same staircase that Roxy had.   
Rogue was backing away from her bedroom when she bumped into Gonzalez. She whipped around.   
"Who 'r you?", she asked. "A friend of your papa's nina. My name's Gonzalez. Do you remember your father?", Gonzalez said. Rogue thought for a second. "I don' think so", Rogue said after a moment.   
"Have ya seen Roxy?", Gonzalez said. Rogue pointed to her bedroom door. "Gracias. Could you go downstairs to the kitchen and wait for me?", Gonzalez said. "No I gotta go to Mystique", Rogue said being extra careful to not run into Gonzalez. He wanted to stop her but he knew what her mutant power was. Why was she so loyal to somebody who's only using her? Gonzalez thought to himself.   
Gonzalez remembered Roxy and went to Rogue's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. It was deathly silent.   
Roxy? Chica?", Gonzalez said softly. Then he saw it, a figure lying motionless the floor. He walked over to it slowly.   
The figure had no clothes on the bottom part of the figure and what was left of the shirt was ripped. A large bloody gash was on her stomach and she was lying in a pool of her own blood.   
Gonzalez covered his mouth and backed away. "Oh....Roxy", he said. He had considered Roxy a little sister. Suddenly a clawed hand reached from behind Gonzalez and pulled him into the shadows. Then there were sounds of a struggle.   
Rogue watched from the doorway with her hands over mouth to keep from screaming or throwing up. Mystique stood next to her.   
"Thats what happens when somebody tries to take you from me", Mystique said smiling.   
Suddenly the memory disappeared and another one appeared in it's place.   
A figure wearing all black with long auburn hair with a white streak down the middle of it walked down a path in a park.   
The girl had her head down but occasionally would glance over her shoulder. It was obvious she was talking to herself.   
Can' believe I'm even thinkin' 'bout this. I mean 'da guy thinks I'm his enemy and I wanna to go to him fo' help? I mean I absorbed 'da all powerful Ms. Marvel's powers 4 years ago but I still feel her in mah head and dey considered Ms. Marvel a friend. 'Da X guy an' his groupies hate mah guts. No way they'll help me. Maybe if I beg they'll help me cuz I can' control control mah powers and I can' trust Mystique. She used me fo' 14 years. Glad I finally escaped her but now where can I go? I don' remember my real family. If I got one. But at 'da X guy's school all 'da children seem so happy and peaceful. 'Dey done found a place where 'dey are safe and can use 'der powers freely. Unless da smiles are fake. Maybe dey know I'm 'dere and 'r just actin' when I come to watch. How can 'da group of da most hated children in da world be so happy when so many people hate 'dem? Do 'dey know or care or maybe da school makes 'dem happy. I mean it's bad enough 'dat 'dere kids an' people hate 'em but 'dey go 'round dat school like 'dey in da Brady Bunch or somethin'. I'm gonna go watch 'da school again.   
By now the girl has reached the end of the park path. She crossed the street and got on a public bus that came a few moments later.   
"That was the day I went to Xavier fo' help", Rogue said.   
"I think it's time to leave Rogue. There's no more memories of this in your head", Jean said. Rogue nodded. Jean closed her eyes and in a few minutes Rogue and Jean were back sitting in the boathouse.   
"Rogue I have good news for you. We can help you find your family. I saw their names in your memory. Your sisters names are Macy and Christina, and your parents name's are Cassie and Henry. We'll help you find your family", Jean said.   
"How soon can we find 'em!", Rogue said.   
"In a few hours. I can also find a way to contact them if you want to contact them", Jean said.   
"I'll have ta think about 'dat", Rogue said.   
Just then Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops walked in.   
"Morning everybody", Scott said.   
"Cyke I can see mah real family. Jean found 'em", Rogue said.   
"Thats great Rogue. You deserve to see your real family after all these years", Scott said and left.   
"Thanks Cyke", Rogue called after him.   
"Oh before I leave Rogue I saw your real name. It's Denise. I'm going to see Charles and we'll find your family. I promise", Jean said and left.   
"Denise. Dats a pretty name but Rogue'll define yo' mysterious smile an' eyes forever", Gambit said.   
"Gambit I forgot you was 'dere. Yah really like my name sugah? It sound so unfamiliar to me", Rogue said.   
"Yea' its a beautiful name cher", Gambit said. "Matches yah perfectly".   
  
  
  



	5. Start of Adventure

Pain of Her Past Part 5 "Jean have yah seen Wolvie?", Jubilee said sitting on the porch of Xavier'smansion putting on roller blades.  
"Last time Isaw him was at dinner last night", Jean said about to go in the door.  
"Hey why do yahlook so happy?", Jubilee asked.  
"We're goingto help Rogue find her real family and I found out her real name is Denise",Jean said and went inside.  
Rogue gets afamily after like a kaziliion years and all I get is an orphanage fromhell and the X-factor gene as Xavier puts it. Its not fair! Jubilee saidas she skated off.

"That's rightCharles. Her mother's name is Cassie Hemphill, her father's name is HenryHemphill, her oldest sister's name is Macy Hemphill and her other sister'sname is Christina Hemphill", Jean said from her seat across the desk fromProfessor Xavier. She had just finished telling Charles all of the thingsshe'd seen in Rogue's memory. He was typing the information he got fromJean into a computer. After a few moments he started reading somethingoff the screen.  
"Cassandra Hemphill and Henry Hemphill were married for 30 years. Henry Hemphill died 6 years ago. Cassie and Henry had 4 children: Gregory William Hemphill, Macy Jasmine Hemphill, Christina Rose Hemphill, and Denise Lily Hemphill. The son Gregory died at the age of 10 months from severe birth defects. The youngest child Denise mysteriously disappeared when she was 5 years old. She is now involved with pro mutant terrorist acts in the United States. Macy Hemphill-Davisis a mutant rights lawyer in Jackson, Mississippi. Christina Thompson isa freelance photographer. She lives in Houston, Texas. Cassie Hemphillstill lives in the family manor in Caldecott, Mississippi where she ownsher own diner. Genetically enhanced members in this family are Cassie Hemphillwho can absorb others thoughts, powers, memories, and behavior throughtouch, Macy Hemphill-Davis can create illusions and has precognition, andDenise Hemphill has the same powers as her mother as well as some unknownpowers from another source."

"So Rogue..er..Denise got her powers from her mother?", Jean asked.  
"Yes Jean andit seems Denise's sister Christina isn't a mutant", Professor Xavier said.  
"So?", Jean said.   
"When one orboth parent's is a mutant all of their offspring will be mutants", ProfessorXavier started.   
"Maybe Christina...", Jean started.  
"That's whatI'm thinking. Go tell Rogue the news. I've got more information to findout", Professor Xavier said turning back to his computer.  
As Jean leftthe Professor's office she ran into Wolverine.  
"Hey Red. Haveya' seen Jubilee?", Wolverine said.  
"She's out fronton her roller blades. She was looking for you", Jean said.  
"Hey you smell...happy or excited or something Red", Wolverine said.  
"We found Rogue'sreal family, but her father's dead and Rogue's real name is Denise Hemphill",Jean said.  
"That's greatnews Red but what about Mystique?", Wolverine asked.  
"What about her?",Jean said.  
"Well if yourdigging up Rogue's I mean Denise's past don't you have to go see Mystique.She's in Denise's past too", Wolverine said.  
"She lied toDenise the whole time she had her up in Maryland. She might know the truthabout Denise's past but most likely she won't tell her", Jean said andwalked away.   
When she didn'tfind Rogue at the boathouse or in the mansion she did a mental scan ofthe Xavier grounds. She picked up Rogue and Jubilee's brain waves fromthe lake.   
"Oh great I haveto go into the woods", Jean said to herself.

"So anyway Rogue or Denise whichever you prefer. It's great you found your family and allbut I mean what if they don't you?", Jubilee said.  
Rogue had beentracing her foot on the surface of the lake but when Jubilee said thatshe snatched her foot out of the water.  
"What sid yahsay?", Rogue said. Her green eyes narrowed at Jubilee.  
"I mean you weretaken from your family when you were 5 right? Well wouldn't they have comelooking for you if they wanted you. I mean a normal family would probablyhave broken up after a kid of theirs was stolen but yours went on likeyou never even existed", Jubilee said.  
"In mah memorymy daddy sent two people fo' me but Sabertooth killed 'em", Rogue said.  
"Well your familycould've sent more people for you but they didn't did they?", Jubilee saidand walked away smiling.  
Just then Jeanentered the clearing where the lake was.  
"Rogue I meanDenise we found your family. They're all still down south. You also haveyour mother's powers", Jean said sitting down on a rock.  
"I got mah mama'spowahs. How'd she control 'em?", Rogue asked.  
"Maybe you canask her", Jean said.  
"Yah mean liketalk ta her? What if she don' wan' me?", Rogue asked.  
"Of course yourmother wants you", Jean said then she brushed over Rogue's mind.  
"You need toignore Jubilee. She says things without considering others feelings andshe's jealous of you. You have a family now. She never knew hers that well",Jean said.   
"I guess I'lltalk ta her", Rogue said softly.  
As if he wasreading their minds the Professor came through on Jean's communicator.   
"Jean. I am allowing you, Rogue, and Jubilee to go down south to talk with Rogue's family. You will need to talk to Mystique for obvious reasons and see if our hypothesis about Christina is truly a fact", Professor Xavier said.  
"Wha' hypothesisabout mah sistah?", Rogue asked.  
"We think Christina went to Sinister to make her a normal human being", Jean said.  
"Why?', Rogueasked.   
"That's whatwe need to find out Denise", Professor Xavier said.  
"Why do' Jubilee have ta come?", Rogue asked.  
"She needs to learn the importance of family andthis trip could be very educational for her", Professor Xavier said, "Deniseyou may come to my office and get some information I have for your familyand for the mission in my office", Professor Xavier said.

"Why do I have to go down south Professor?", Jubilee said.  
"To help Rogue get back with her family and to learnthe importance of family Jubilant", Professor Xavier said.  
"Fine fine. When's the mission leave?", Jubileesaid popping her gum.  
"Thursday. 6 in the morning", Professor Xavier.  
"There's a 6 in the morning?", Jubilee said.  
The professor cracked a smile just as Rogue walkedin. She got the papers off the edge of Professor Xavier's desk.  
"Mystique is now living in Oak Lawn, Illinois. Through some contacts I've gotten the address on that paper. We think she has some other training recruits. That's another reason you can go Jubilee the chance to rescue 5 kids and the chance to fight", Professor Xavier said. Jubilee smiled.  
"Well I'll have ta stop her", Rogue said.  
"That's right and you'll have to figure out whyshe got you in the first place Rogue or Denise whichever you prefer", ProfessorXavier said.  
"When's da mission leave?", Rogue asked.  
"Thursday at 6 a.m.", Professor Xavier said.  
" 2 days till I meet my family", Rogue said to herselfas she walked out the office.  
  



	6. A Conversation

Pain of Her Past Part 6 "Where is it?", Jubilee said to herself as she fished through her closet.She threw a Hello Kitty doll, a Macy Gray CD, and an Old Navy hoode sweatshirtout of her way.   
"There it is",Jubilee said after she spotted it and grabbed it from the back of her closet.It was 5:30 in the morning. Half an hour before she was supposed to leave.If she snuck down now she could make some coffee. She grabbed her watercanister and snuck out of her bedroom. She crept quietly down the halland down the stairs.  
She was in thekitchen putting in cream and sugar when Storm said "Jubilation Lee" in herexotic accent. Jubilee whirled around.  
"You know you'renot allowed coffee", Storm said. "I need it. It'll take forever to go downsouth with Jean and Denise. I'm not a morning person. Please 'Ro?", Jubileesaid. "Just this once but you have to clean this up", Storm said aftera moment of silence. Jubillee thought to herself "works everytime".  
Time to go Jubilee", Jean said telepathically. "God why does she have to be telepath. They'reso annoying", Jubilee said softly. 

"I've gotta goget the stuff I packed", Jubilee said and went upstairs to her room. Shethrew in the Old Navy sweater, 9 CD's, lip gloss, and a brush into herAdidas gym bag which was already overfilled. Her Nike gym bag was filledwith clothes. She picked up the two bags and went downstairs and out thefront door. Denise and Jean were loading stuff in the back of Jean's SUV.  
"Can I drive?",Jubilee asked.  
"NO!", Deniseand Jean answered in unision remebering what happened the last time Jubileedrove. She'd crashed into a tree and only after Wolverine and Storm andCyclops had coaxed her to confess had she confessed. Her punishment wasnot being able to use her powers around the mansion. The punishment howeverdid give Jubilee control over some of her powers.  
"Cuz petit I'mdrivin' ya'll to de airport", Gambit said walkingup behind Jubilee.  
Jubilee rolledher eyes and got in the backseat of the SUV. She put a piece of strawberryflavored bubblegum in her mouth , put Ooooops...I Did It Again in her CDplayer, and slippd on her headphones. As she started to dose off she tooka huge gulp of her coffee. then the song came on.

I think I did it again  
I made you believe  
That we're more than just friends   
Oh baby it might seem like a crush   
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious   
Cuz to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me

Oh baby baby  
Oooooops I did it again  
I played with your heart  
Got lost in the game  
Oh baby baby  
Ooooops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Britney Spearswas one of Jubilee's favorite singers. Wolvie hated her and that was whyJubilee never played a Britney CD around him. After the song went off Jubileetook off her headphones. Rogue had Faith Hill-Breathe on the stereo whileGambit wanted to play Bon Jovi and Jean wanted to play Christina Aguilera.Jubilee hated country but Rogue and Gambit(well at least when he wasn't in the thrashing mood cuz then he listend to PaPa Roach, Limp Bizkit, andKorn) loved it. Jean would listen to any music as long as the person singingcould really sing.  
"Fine Remy. We'llcompromise. After Breathe goes off yah can play dat", Denise said. "Thankyah chere", Gambit said.  
Immediately following "Breathe", Bon Jovi-It's My Life came on. Jubilee put her head phones back on. Maybe Nelly could drown out Bon Jovi. After "Country Grammar" and "E.I" went off Jubilee took off her headphones. Christina Aguilera-What A GirlWants" was playing.

What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy sets mefree   
And I'm thanking you for givingit to me

"Gambit don' need dat to hear dat tah know what a certain girl want", Gambit said lookingat Rogue. Denise blushed. Just then Gambit pulled up in front of the airport. "Ya'll be careful. Gambit don' wanna fin' out three of his favorite cheres hurt", Gambit said. Jean, Jubilee, and Denise got out the SUV. They gottheir stuff out the back of the SUV and went into the airport. As soonas they were in the airport Gambit pulled off in the SUV.  
Jubilee and Denisesat down as Jean bought tickets to Jackson, Mississippi. "I hope we findyah family Denise. Can I call you Dee?", Jubilee said. "Okay", Denise said.  
"We better hurryup our flight leaves in 15 minutes", Jean said. She gave Jubilee and Denisetheir tickets. The three got their bags and started running toward theirgate. The crowd parted as Jean gave them a telepathic push. They made itto the plane and their stuff was in storage at the bottom of the plane.Mission Impossible Two was on but Jubilee was the only one of the threewho watched it.   
"So when we getto Jackson are you gonna be ready to meet your sister Macy?", Jean said."I don' think so", Denise said. A blonde stewardess came to their seatsthen. "Can I bring you some refreshments?", the stewardess said. "Morecoffee", Jubilee said giving the stewardess her empty water canister. "Icedtea", Denise said. "Nothing now thanks", Jean said. The stewardess left.  
"According toyour memory your sister Macy really wanted to find you", Jean remindedDenise. "What if she gave up?", Rogue said. Jean didn't sy anything.  



	7. Macy

NOTE: I want to thank every single person who reviewed Chapter 6, you are my inspiration

NOTE: I want to thank every single person who reviewed Chapter 6, you are my inspiration. I created the character named Allison and I continue to call Denise, Rogue and viceversa. This is actually half of a chapter. I started on Chapter 7 and got carried away. Please excuse the weird font I am getting used to using Microsoft Word.

"So we're gonna see mah sistah tomorrow", Rogue said comfortably as she snuggled closer into Gambit. His trademark trenchcoat over his clothes kept Rogue from absorbing his abilities but she could still feel his soothing warmth through the coat.

"I jus' wanna see if Macy is as beautiful as you are cher. Perhaps beauty runs in your family too", Gambit said running his fingers through Rogue's hair.

"Flattery gets yah nowhere yah know", Denise said. "Oh well it was worth a shot petit….can ah getta kiss den?", Gambit said. Rogue reached over to the other end of the couch, picked up a pillow, and playfully hit Gambit over the head with the pillow. "Oh its like dat den?", Gambit said and grabbed his own pillow. Within moments the two were engaged in a pillow fight.

"So any of this…I tell you…will be a secret right?", Allison said.

"Ah think da word yah lookin' fo' is confidential", Macy said, "And besides nothin' is confidential until yah tell me exactly why yah here and den we'll discuss a fee".

"Uh…..fee? Listen I'm a runaway I don't have much money", Allison said.

Macy looked at Allison's tired wary face and dirty jeans. "Dats pretty obvious. So where are yah from and why are yah here?", Macy asked.

"I'm from Montana, " Allison answered.

"Montana? What'cha doin' dis far down south?", Macy asked.

"I'm pregnant", Allison said bluntly. She didn't seem embarrassed but clutched her stomach protectively.

"Dats why yah here?', Macy asked.

Allison got up then and walked over to the window. The window looked out over the street below since Macy's law office was on the second floor. Her husband, Robbie, was a real estate agent and had his own real estate company downstairs on the first floor. Allison brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear and then turned back to Macy.

"People say you're a mutie lawyer and if that's true I need your help", Allison said.

"Are yah a mutant?," Macy asked.

Allison didn't answer. "Ah take dat as a yes. What can Ah do to help?', Macy asked.

Allison took a deep breath and then said, "I was raped in Saint Joseph, Missouri 2 weeks ago", Allison said.

"And yah didn't report this to the police?", Macy asked softly.

"I'm a mutant! The police wouldn't have done shit!", Allison yelled. As she yelled her black hair took on a reddish hue and her skin took on a pinkish hue. 

"Calm down Allison. So who did it to yah?," Macy asked.

" A guy named Peter. I liked him a lot and we did things together and then things got out of hand and he…", Allison didn't bother to finish her sentence. She cried silently to herself until Macy cautiously came around her desk to Allison's side. She pulled a Kleenex out of her pocket and handed the tissue to Allison. Allison took the tissue and put it to her face still continuing to cry silently. Within moments Allison had composed herself again and the only evidence of her crying were her swollen eyes.

"So will you catch that asshole?", Allison said through clenched teeth.

"Well I'll need a last name but Ah gotta feelin' we'll find him", Macy said.

"..So yah got somewhere to stay?," Macy asked.

"Just got here last night. I slept in the doorway of your law office", Allison said.

"Well no pregnant girl Ah know is sleepin' in some doorway. Yah stayin' with me and mah family. Yah hungry?," Macy said.

"Hell yeah I'm hungry…what about that fee?", Allison said.

"Dis is on da house", Macy said. 

"Da bathroom is on da third door on da lef'," Macy said.

"Thanks Ms. Davis," Allison said and went in the bathroom.

Macy went into the living room to hang up her hat. Even though she'd only known Allison 2 hours ago she already felt a connection to the girl. Probably because the girl reminded Macy of her long lost sister Denise; mature for someone so young but still vulnerable. Macy could remember the verbal quarrels the two had had whenever they played a game. Denise usually got her way because she was the youngest and because she could throw a pretty good right hook for a 4-year-old. Then there were times when Denise would have moments where she'd sit by herself with an utterly painful expression of loneliness on her face even though she had two sisters and numerous cousins and children of family friends to play with. Macy had always wanted to go comfort Denise when she was in these "phases" but her mother always stopped her and told her that Denise was just an old soul and would eventually grow out of the phases.

Just then the doorbell rang. Macy walked down the hallway that led to the front door. Just as her fingers graced the doorknob. She felt a slight nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. The vision exploded into her mind before she could even try to block it off.

All of her premonitions were in black and white and they always saw a bad or drastic event that was going to happen in the future.

The first thing she saw was Allison tied to a pole with a tear rolling down her cheek. An Asian teenage girl was next to her tied to another pole. She wasn't crying but instead looked very determined. She appeared to be trying to comfort Allison. Both of the girls had a strange collar. Then she saw 2 women walk into the room. One had a weird white streak through her hair and the other one had dark skin and bright hair and eyes. She appeared to be wearing a white dress. Macy would recognize that woman anywhere: the lady that had taken her sister from her and terrified her in her own childhood nightmares. The two women shook hands even though the one with the white streak had gloves on and Allison and the Asian girl tied to the pole shivered in fear. Suddenly the premonition ended. 

Macy grabbed onto the doorknob for support and pulled herself to her feet. She shook the fatigue from her mind as best as she could, straightened her hair, and opened the door.


End file.
